


In the Hale Pack Harem

by sleeplesswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Kink, Harems, Knotting, M/M, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Spanking, alternative universe, but just a little bit, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesswolf/pseuds/sleeplesswolf
Summary: Scott and Stiles escape a terrible fate in Deucalions territory by becoming part of the Hale pack harem.This is my first fic ever, its sexy and kinky please be sure to read the tags. OuO





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so let me warn you that this is my very first Fic eveeeer and english is not my first lenguage.  
> The plot is a bit on the thin side, it is mostly an excusse for me to write some sexy scenes in a fantasy setting whit harems, sex slaves and exibitionist. I dont agree whit any of that in real life.
> 
> Everyone is over 18 on this fic. There are some mentions of rape being a normal thing on the broken society where this fic takes place, however none of the main characters hold that view.
> 
> First couple of chapters are all about setting the scene, so no sexy stuff on this chapter.  
> Hope you like. Feel free to leave comments.

The sun was going down when Melissa Mccall finally hanged up the phone. She took a deep breath to calm herself before facing the 2 frigthened boys upstairs. Her son and his friend where all that mattered to her now. There was a lot to do and she didnt have much time, but as she made her way upstairs she couldnt help but think how it all had build up to this day and how her life and that of her boys was about to change. For the better, she hoped. At least there was no way to change it for the worse.

The world was ruled mostly by werewolves and followed a social order. The strictness of it depended greatly on whos territory you happened to live in. For Melissa and her boys, the ruling alpha was Deucalion, an old fart with an even older view of the world. On his territory no one standed on his way. He could do and take as he pleased and expected everyone else to bend to his will. He liked to stick to old, senseless traditions and ways. 

Melissa herself was a human beta, a healer, and as such she was respected most of the time. When she was young, she could had run away to a diferent territory. Away from Deucalion's tyranic rule, and the ruthless alphas that followed him. But she knew that not everyone was as lucky as her to have the chance to escape. So it had always been her calling to stay and help, hoping that one day the world would see better days.

The unlucky ones, those born Omega, where the lowest on the social order and the ones on the recieving end of Deucalion's absue. They where considered property since the moment of their birth. While, in some places, omegas were owned and raised by their own loving families, who would marry them off to good, kind alphas or betas. And stay in close contact with them to be sure their omega children where taken good care off , that was not the case on Deucalion's territory. 

Here omegas where to be taken into a special training faicility as soon as they where able to survive without their mothers. Parents of omega children where expected to submit them willingly and would recive a generouse amount of money for every baby. Most parents agreed with this method, but not Melissa.

On those places young omegas would learn their role, they would be introduced to submission, servitude and, once they where old enought, sexual slavery in preparation for their future alpha masters. Deucalion would get first pick of them, as he was considered their owner, when they where ready. Many of them would be added to his own harem, or giving some of them to other alphas or betas as presents. Few lucky omegas would be given to caring alphas, as few and far in between as they where, or sent as peace oferings to other territories as a way to sweeten deals. Most parents agreed with this treatment, or at least didnt complain, as it was common belife that was the best and healthiest lifestile for an omega and they wheren't fit for anything more than being pretty decorations, sex toys or breeders anyway. 

Melissa knew better of course. In her time helping omegas she had became quite the expert. Yes, there was no deniying that both alphas and omegas where extremely sexual creatures, but she knew there was much more to it than just that. A small fact most alphas and betas prefered to ignore. 

It was working as a nurse in Deucalions harem that she had meet Rafael, a werewolf alpha with a good standing in Deucalion's group. The wolf had taken a liking to her. She rejected his advances but then the alpha decided to have his ruling lord claim her and give her to him as a present. It was uncommon for a beta to be exchanged like property, only the Ruler alpha could do that. She had been terrified and angry. It gave her a better understanding on what the omegas she tried to help went trougth. 

Rafael had turn out to be not as bad as she expected from someone on Deucalions league, but with his claim on her she wasnt free and couldnt leave the territory anymore. He had tried to win her over, even letting her continue her work. They learned to coexist in harmony until the day he died out in the battlefield figthing for Deucalions ideals. She didnt cry for him, his death set her free again. She never loved him but she did loved Scott, the son they had together.

Scott, like his dad, was born an alpha werewolf. The fact elevated Melissa from a regular beta to the mother of an alpha. Children like him where known to be strong, demanding and agresive, but Scott had always been a kind caring soul. Her boy was as strong as any other alpha and could be competitive at times, but he was always gentle and looked to protect and soothe those around him. A fact that gave her a lot of pride on her parenting habilites, even if sometimes she wasnt sure if it was nurture or nature.

Her gentle alpha son befriended a homeschooled beta boy in the playground. She wasnt surprised when the boys became close, what surprised her was when she learned that the little human boy whas in fact an omega. His parents passed him off as a beta to try keep their child with them, safe, happy and away from Deucalion's omega training facilites. After learning that she worked closely with them. Providing them with heat supressants and helping keep the boy a secret while looking for a way to take him away into a less hostile territory.

The boy's mom died shortly after, she had always been a specially fragile omega. Scott and Stiles, as the boy liked to call himself, where inseparable. So, some months ago, when the boy's dad suddenly sent to a mission far away by their alpha, Melissa had taken Stiles in. Things where going well for a while, they where pretty sure noone suspected of Stiles being an omega.

Melissa, on her never ending medical reasearch, had even met with a High rank alpha from a diferent territory. The alpha was Peter Hale, uncle and councelor to the ruler alpha of the Hale pack territory. Who was also an expert on omega pharmaseutics. The Hale pack was known for their radical view of the world on many things, one of such was omega rigths. 

Peter had shown a lot of interest on her, he court her even after learning about Scott. He wanted to claim her as his, have her as a research parther and wife. Melissa enjoyed the attention, of course, but wasnt sure she was ready to be “owned” again by an alpha. Even if this one seemed way nicer.

After a lot of soul searching, Melissa decided to submit herself to Peter and become his wife with the condition that he would take her, Scott, Stiles and his dad into his own territory and made part of the Hale pack. She would continue to work with him to help omegas. Stile's dad, a trained warrior beta, would be assined to her as bodyguard, something that wasnt uncommon on the ruling class. 

They had a plan. They where just waiting on Stile's dad to be back to put it in action. Perhaps, she thougth, in time Scott would be old enought to claim Stiles, giving the boy as much freedom as he could have in a society like theirs. The boys would be happy together. 

But then shit hit the fan. 

Somehow Deucalion found out about Stiles, that was the real reason his dad was sent away, and the boy was taken agains his will and send in for some a special retraining program for troubled omegas within Deucalion omega faicilies. It was a program for omegas that were captured or recived from diferent territories, those who run away or escaped the system. It was designed to break them quickly.

Melissa couldnt imagine the kind of torture it would be for Stiles.It broke her heart but she pretended not to know about Stiles being an omega to keep herself and her son out of trouble, as she looked into a way to break Stiles free.

Unlike omegas who's matured completly by late teens, alphas were slow to grow into their full potential. So, while Stiles was already a fully developed omega and would be going into heats if it wasnt for the supresants, Scott was just growing into his own power, still to young to fully shift into a werewolf, go into a rutt or knott. However the whole situation put a lot of stress on the young alpha and triggered him into a full shift.

Next thing Melissa knew was that she was on the phone explaining the situation to Peter, who find it amusing. Her son had tracked and broken Stiles from the faicilty, one of the worst crimes under Deucalions law. She needed to get them all out now before Deucalion learned about all of this and Scotts involment on it. 

Peter came up with a solution. Having his nephew claim both Scott and Stiles before Deucalion could find out. Once the claim was made there was nothing the other alpha could do against them. Of course, only a ruling alpha could claim another alpha, and even so it was uncommon but he assured her that the Hales could make it work and send a car to pick them up rigth that moment. After all it all had to be done before Deucalion could find them or it would be a lost cause.

Melissa stop by the frame of the door to her sons room. Inside, Scott had used his newly discovered alpha strength to break Stiles out of his bonds. He was broke the harness around Stiles face that held some kind of gag in. It was a horribe device that forced a long dildo down Stiles throat, making his eyes water. Scott took it off as carefully as he could but tears ran down the omegas face as he gagged. Scott's claws made quick work of breaking the arm and leg restraints. The humans body was covered in bruises, Scott was carefull with him as he dressed him up in his own clothes to cover him in his scent. Stiles let out a pain filled grunt anyway.

“Are you...did they?” Started Scott, horror and pain in his voice. 

“No” Stiels said quickly, “ You got me on time. They where gonna... I wasnt....they...” A sob cutted Stiles words. Scott huged him close and Stiles held on to him, he needed this, they both did. He close his eyes and let his tears fall into Scott's shoulders, he knew Scott was crying to. He lifted his head to look at Melissa at the door and held a hand out to her. She reached back and hug both of them for a moment. The didnt had much time, but they all needed this. She needed this too, to have her 2 boys safetly in her arms. 

It wasnt until later, when they where all in the back of the vehicle on their way to the Hale territory that Melissa looked into her sons eyes and explained Peter's plan. Something inside her died at the thougth that this where her sons last moments as a free alpha, but after “stealing” an omega from deaucalion's facilities there was no going back for Scott. 

Punishment for such actions under Deucalions ruling was either death or to be marked as a omega and forced into the lower ranks of his harem. She had seen the poor creatures on Deucalions harem, what ever life awaited his son as part of the Hale harem, couldnt come close to that. Peter had reasured her it was for the best, they would all be out of Deucalions reach, and both Scott and Stiles would be taken care of.

Both boys took the news surprisingly well. A life, together, under a kinder alpha was all they could hope for and Scott was more than willing to renounce to his status as alpha if that would let him stay with Stiles. 

 

They made it to the Hale territory still under the cover of the nigth. Peter was waiting for them at the border line. He ride with them all the way to the main alpha's place, a huge mansion in the middle of the territory. He approved of both Scott and Stiles, reasuring Melissa his nephew would welcome them. 

Before long, Peter pulled out a collar and asked Melissa to let him collar her and claim her. Melissa agreed, after all this was part of their deal. She told herself that with it she was buying a better chance for her boys.

“I know you are doing this for your boys” Peter said, there was a hint of sadness in his otherwise casual tone. “I swear to you, and to your alpha son,” He glanced at Scott before continuing. “this is only in name. A measure to ensure Deucalion can get you back, or use you as leverage against Scott. I want you Melissa Mccall, i want to posses you in every way, but I want you to give yourself to me freely not as a tocken to bargain for during a crisis. I wont force myself on you ever, or use the love you have for this boys as a method of control over you.”

Peter locked Melissas collar in place. A part of him loved to see her wearing it, but he wished this had all happened under better circumstances. They talked the rest of the way, he explained to all of them that he had already talked to his nephew and he was waiting for them. He wanted to have Scott and Stiles collared as soon as possible. Once that was in place they would be safe. 

Since Scott was an alpha and he would have to be presented to the council and show he was submissive enouth to be trusted in a harem. Usually, alphas that made it into harems where forced into it and castrated as a measure to ensure their submission. Scott was surrendering himself willingly and wouldnt be forced into that. Peter assured Melissa that no harm would come to her son or the human omega. 

Derek, their new ruling alpha had agreed to train Scott to control and use his alpha powers, it was impressive that he had come into such at such a young age. Having a powerfull and young alpha in his harem could prove to be beneficial for Derek's status and pack. 

***

Scott held Stiles hand as they made their way into the room where alpha Derek was waiting for them. Peter had taken Melissa home, assuring her that all would be alrigth and Derek would have both boys collared and cared for tonigth and she would be able to see them tomorrow.

Derek's servants recive them on his home. And guided them to Dereks studio, where they found him fully dressed as if it was the middle of day, with a young werewolf omega sitting in his lap. The boy couldnt be any older than Scott and Stiles themselves. He wore nothing but black little thigth shorts that were made of a material so thin they could see the outlike of the boys cock and balls througt it. Derek kissed his head, that was crowned with goldern curls, and whispered something to him. The boy got up and walked away.

“Welcome” Derek said motioning them to take a sit next to him. The boys did. “ i have heard a lot about you boys and i have to say im impressed. Scott,” he looked rigth to the younger apha's eyes “ that was quite a display of loyalty and power. Im proud of what you did tonigth and wish we had met before under better circumstances. As it is, i am happy to have you both join my pack and, if you so wish, claim you for my harem.”

“If we wish?” Stiles said. “Do we have a choice?”

“Yes, you do.” Derek responded calmly. “I want you to know you can refuse the claim and i will extend my protection to you and welcome you in my pack anyway. I will do all that is in my power to protect you from Deucalion, however without a clame I can make no garantees that my protection would be enougth to keep you safe. The hale pack may not be as big on traditions as others, however we do have to observe some to keep the peace with the international councils. without a claim the council may decide that Deucalion has a rigth over both of you as you are a runaway omega and an insubordinated alpha from his territory.”

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look, holding to each others hands with all their strength. They saw the wolf omega come back with a collar in each hand. “Thank you Isaac” Said Derek, taking the collars from the boy.

“Peter talked to us” Scott said. “ We are ready to acept the claim. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Stiles out of the omega facilities that Deucalion runs.” He said bowing his head.

“I know you will” Derek said with a smile. “ But i want to be sure you both understand what this means and are willing to it. It means, you will both be my property by right. I wont misstreat you, force you to stay or fuck you without your concent , however as per tradition at times you will be displayed, touched, and your holes will be penetrated by both fingers and toys. Do you understnad?” 

Both boys nooded. 

“ This may be specially hard for you Scott” Derek said. “ You are an alpha like me and will feel your instincts call you. I will have your body hair shaved, sometimes you will wear cock rings or a cage and dress just like an omega. At least in public I expect you to act obedient and submissive to me, even when it may go against your alpha instinct.” 

Scott looked down. “ I will, i promise. Whatever you want from me ill give you just please,keep Stiles safe.” 

Derek leaned closer to him. “ I dont want you broken Scott. I will train you and teach you to control your alpha power. I want it to grow.” Derek looked at both of them “I will do all i can to form a bond between us, it may not lead to love, but i hope at least i will lead to loyalty. My pack may not be as powerfull as Deucalions, but we are ancient Werewolf blood and the council respects us. I dont agree with a lot of the old traditions, but it is on everyones best interest to keep up with them to apeace the council.” 

Both Scott and Stilies agreed. Collars were placed around their necks and magicaly locked. “You may notice that Isaac here does not wear a collar” Derek said motioning to the wolf omega next to him. “He doesnt need one because i knott him frecuently, that is enougth that anyone will instinctually know my claim on him. However i will not knot either of you without your consent, so the collars would have to be enougth.”

Scott couldnt deny he felt some relief once the collars where in place, it meaned that they where out of Deucalions reach now. They had gotten away, now he only hoped Peter was rigth and Derek was indeed a good alpha and a kind master.


	2. Initial bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute bonding, some nudity but nothing graphic.  
> Stiles gets a check up. Scott gets a massage from Isaac.

“Well now that we have that out of the way” Derek said “ I want to have my doctor take a look at you, Stiles. Would that be alrigth?”

“Yes , Alpha. I mean, Master.... um... alpha master?” Stiles was tired and would rather go to bed but he didnt want to start off their relationship on a bad note.  
“My name is Derek, no need for formalities unless we are in the company of outsiders.” Corrected the Alpha“ Im sure Scott and you are tired, its been a long day for all of us, but i just want to be sure im not overlooking any injury that could required inmediate attention.”  
Derek walked them over to his personal bed chamber, and then trougth a door into what was called his inner den. That was the place where a high born alphas keept their harem members.  
The den was an open room as big as Scotts house, it had several beds , loveseats and even swings. A complex system of courtains hanged form the cealing so that some sections could be closed off from the rest. The bigger of those sections was in the middle of the room where there was a huge bed at floor level.  
This is where they would be sleeping, Derek explained to them as he guided them to another door and then an open hallway across a big inner garden. At the end of it there was what Derek called their bathing chambers. It was not as big as den itself, but still huge. It had several bathtubs, massage tables and in the center the bigger bathing pool the boys have ever seen.  
Derek opened a panel on the wall and used an intercom to call in the doctor. He turned to Scott. “He will be here shortly, do you want him to give you a look too? Any injuries? ”  
“No,” Scott responded “ A few scraps but they all healed up before i even got here.”  
“Good.” “Any soreness?”  
“Yeah,” Scott admited looking down. “I ...umm... i do feel a bit ....i dunno, like im to thigth after changing back...I thougth it would go away quickly but it hasnt really gone away... ”  
“Thats to be expected. ” Said Derek knowinly. “ Its normal after the first change and given the circunstances and how young you are I wouldn't be surprised if it was worse for you. Thats why we are here. I want to have you both taken care off. Would you let Isaac bathe and massage you while the doctor and i take care of Stiles? ”  
Scott looked at Isaac who gave him a shy smile. “Im very good.” The omega asured him.  
“ He really is.” Derek confirmed. “Besides, it will be good for him too. Isaac's been the only member of my harem, if we could call it that with just one wolf on it, for a long time. It will be good for him to have packmates to care for. ”  
“It will help you relax.” Said Isaac a little more boldy. “ You can still keep an eye on Stiles and if something happens with him and he needs you, you will be rigth here.”  
“Thats rigth. Thats why i called Deaton in here insted of taking Stiles to the clinic area.“ Derek continued. The boys all agreed.  
Derek helped Stiles sit up on one of the massage tables as Isaac helped Scott undress.  
“I can...umm..” Scott started, he didnt want to sound ungratefull or resistant but he felt awkward.  
“Undress yourself?” finished Isaac for him “ Im sure you do, but this is about getting you relaxed and letting me take care of you, alpha.”  
Scotts heart jumped at the word and looked Derek's way, would his new alpha be upset at hearing his omega call him by the alpha title? But Derek seemed pleased by the exchange and noded to them. “Ok, yeah.” Scott responded nerviously.  
Deaton, Dereks personal doctor, was there as Isaac helped Scott into the steaming water of one of the individual bathtubs. He shaked hands with Derek and Stiles before waving to Scott and Isaac. He imidiatly got to work on Stiles, checking over all of the bruises from their scape. Stiles was as cooperative as he could as he was examined, but his eyes were fixed on Scott. The young alpha had his eyes on him too.  
Stiles couldnt help but find the sigth of his Scotty reciving a bath kind of erotic. He wondered if Scott found it erotic to see him up on the table as Deaton undressed him and handled him under Derek's carefull supervision. Probably not, specially with all the bruises that covered him at the moment.  
Isaac had Scott laying on the bathtub as he washed and rinsed his hair. He had positioned the alpha so that he would have Stiles on his line of sigth at all times. When he was done with his hair and face he picked up Scotts limbs one by one and made quick work of washing away the grime and sweat from the day, his touch was gentle and practical.  
He made Scott sit up to wash his back and torso. The hot water and Isaacs touch imediately made Scott feel his muscles relaxing, and with that he also felt the heavy weigth of the day finaly catching up to him. He did was exhausted.  
“Would you let me wash your privates, or would you rather do it yourself?” Isaac asked sweetly, a whisper in Scotts ear sending a shiver down his spine.  
“I umm... Ill do it myself.” Said Scott, breaking eye contact with Stiles for a second. If Isaac was disapointed it didnt show, the wolf only handed him a soapy terrycloth and let him be. When Scott was done, Isaac helped him out the tub and quickly dried him with a fluffy pillow. He moved him over to a massage table where he was made to lie down. Isaac was good, his lotion covered hands worked every muscle in Scott's body into bliss.  
Deaton took care of Stiles bruised body and prepared a medicated bath for him. “Is there anything else you would like to tell me about what happened in the center?” Deaton asked as he lowered the human omega into the water.  
“They forced some pills down my throat.” Confesed Stiles nerviously. “ I dont feel anything wrong but i dont know what they where.”  
Deaton remained silent for a moment, before responding. “If your alpha and you agree, I would like to take a sample of your blood to the lab to run some tests.” They did and Deaton made a quick work of taking some blood from his arm before retiring for the day.  
“His bruises will be gone by tomorrow,” Deaton assured Derek. “Ill let you know what i find from the blood tests as soon as possible. Call me if you need anything else.”  
After he was gone, Derek sat by the tub next to Stiles and started washing his hair. He had never had a human omega before, he knew they where much more fragile than werewolf omegas. He was gonna have to be carefull and gentle with this one. They chatted about nothing in particular for a while. Derek liked the humans quick wit and humor, he was gonna enjoy his company that was for sure.  
Stiles started to feel sleepy. The water was like magic, it numbed the pain from the aches and pains of his bruised body. His mind went back to this morming as he and Scott had breakfast with not a care in the world, it seem forever away. When he was taken he thougth his life on would be string of pain and abuse but a couple of hours latter Scott broke him away from that horrible place. Now they were both part of the harem of the Hale pack Alpha and he was relaxing in a tub while Scott got a massage.  
Every now and then Scott would let out a moan or grunt, Isaac did had magic hands when it came to massage. Derek would smile every time it happened, as if it gave him pride and pleasure. “When your bruises are gone I'll have Isaac give you a massage too.” Derek said to Stiles, then added to Isaac's general direction. “ Wouldnt you like that, pup?”  
“Yeah, i would love that.” Said Isaac looking at them, as he finished with Scott.  
***  
Latter Scott and Stiles cuddled together alone in the den, wearing the soft shorts Isaac provided for them and their collars. Derek took Isaac to sleep with him on his bed. Scott was surprised to find himself contempt, relaxed and sleepy. Three things he thougth he would never be again after the adrenaline filled day. Stiles burrowed his head on his shoulder to drown himself on Scotts scent. It was something he had enjoyed doing since they where both children. It smelled diferent, Isaacs scent was heavily mixed in with Scotts, but it wasnt unpleasant.  
They talked about the day. Stiles confessed he felt safe here with Derek and Isaac. Scott agreed, adding that he could feel the bond of their claim. “Its not like my mom described.” Scott whispered “She said that when my dad claimed her it was the worst, but this feels totally rigth.”  
“I cant feel anything, Scotty” Stiles yawned. “But I like them. Both.”  
They talked until sleep claimed both of them.


	3. Isaac's Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has consensual spanking and anal fingering between Isaac and Derek.  
> Hope you like. Feedback is appreciated.

Isaac had always good at keeping apearences and putting up a good front. It was his hability to bow his head and tolerate what ever was made to him that had keept him alive and sane before Derek claimed him. However, his alpha had also learned to read him well and could tell that something was bothering him. 

“Speak your mind, pup.” Derek order him as they both lay naked in bed. “Dont you like our new packmates?”

“I like them” Isaac started intently at the cealing, a clear sign that the gears on his head where turning. “I wish... It makes me sick to think what could had happend to Stiles if Scott hasnt ... They seem both so kind... Its unfair...”

Derek held him firmly as a shadow decended upon Isaac's eyes. He traced little circles whit his fingers over the omega's back. He knew Isaac was still dealing with his past. Perhaps bringing in the boys hasnt been the best for Isaac, but Derek hoped that caring for someone who had narrowly escaped a situation like his own would help in Isaac's healing process. 

“I... Its so unfair on them... Its so unfair on me. I didnt had a Scott to chase after me... when my dad took me to that place he said... I ....” Isaac mumbled in an attempt to put words to his feelings. It was short lived, and the omega fell into silence. 

“Please punish me.” When Isaac spoke again his tone changed. Gone was the sweet tone of his boy, what came out of Isaac's mouth was the flat defeated tone of the abused slave Derek had pulled out of one of Deucalions Omega centers years back. The slave who belived he had no worth and deserve nothing but the abuse of his masters. “I was jealous Master... I wish i have had what they have and i desired them. I want to share in their bond, Master. I want their love, Master. I lust for them too, its all wrong and I feel guilty. Please Master, punish me.” 

“ Stand!” Derek said sternly. Raising to sit at the edge of the bed. Isaac moved to follow his orders. “Eyes on the ground. Bow your head. Hands behind your back. Legs apart.”

Derek contemplated him for a while. “Straigthen your back! Chest out!” he barked. 

“If punishment is what you need, punishment i shall give you.” Dereks voice was steady, firm but calm. “Is that what you need?”

“Yes, Master.” Said Isaac.

“Im gonna pull you over my knee and give you 20 swats with my hand.” Derek paused for a second. “Before we begin, you are gonna tell me why you are being punished. I want you to think of your answer very carefully, Isaac. ” 

“Im being punished because i was bad , master. I disgrace you by feeling desire without your permision and by feeling jealous.” Isaac responded.

“Wrong answer.” Derek chuckled. “There is nothing wrong with feeling jealousy or desired. Its totally normal.You dont need anyone's permision. You have done nothing wrong. You haven't desgraced me or yourself. You do not need my forgiveness, you need your own. What you need is to give yourself permission to your own emotions, good and bad. There is nothing to feel guilty for, as i said you have done no wrong. On the contrary, you helped me care for our new pack mates. Feeling guilt is not a bad thing either. Im proud of you for being upfront with me about it, but i want you to understand that all your feelings are valid and normal. Now, lift your head Isaac.”

Isaac did, but keept his eyes down.

“Look at me” Dereks voice was calm. Slowly Isaac meet his stare. “I want you to aknowlage it.”

“Master?” Isaac voice was broken.

“Acknowlage that your feelings, good and bad, are valid and normal.” Derek keept his voice even but firm. 

He waited but Issac didnt respond.”Say it.”

“My feelings are valid and normal, Master.” Isaac said. 

“Good job ,Isaac.” Dereks praised him “ Do you still need to be punished?”

Isaac was unsure. He looked at the floor and said nothing.

“Look at me.” Derek said firmly. “Let me word that again. Do you deserve to be punished for a wrong doing, Isaac?” 

“No, master.” Isaac held his stare. 

“Do you want to be punished?” The alphas said calmly. There was not a single trace of judgment on his voice. 

“Yes.” Isaac whispered. 

Derek couldnt help but smile at his omega pup. The boy had forgone the master, it was a good sign. “Why?”

“I feel guilty. I want to feel better. I cant stop feeling guilty.” Isaac held his gaze.   
“Im gonna spank you,”Derek said. ”not because you have done something wrong or need me to forgive you, but because after i do you will forgive yourself and give yourself permision to feel however you need to without thinking of it as a bad thing. Are we clear?” 

“Yes, Master” Isaac responded.

“Color?” 

“Green, Master.”

“Good boy, get over my lap”. Derek helped Isaac into the rigth possition. Hips at an angle over the alpha's legs, the rest of his body resting on the bed. Isaac rested his head over his folded arms. Derek holded him down with one hand over the omegas back as the other one rubbed his butt.  
Derek took his time rubbing and kneading at his omega's beautyful buttocks, warming him up before giving him the first slap. The firsts 8 strikes where firm but not hard, a warm up to make Isaacs butt turn pink. Still the boy cried out every time Derek's hand made contact with his bare ass, his breathing growing heavier with every smack as the sting building up. Derek could feel Isaac's cock rubbing against his thigt, growing hard as tears began to roll down the omegas cheeks.  
By the 15th slap Isaac was a sobbing mess, but his cock was fully hard.   
Derek gave him a break then. He kept his hand on his butt, rubbing it gently as he started to talk to him. “Its ok, Isaac.” Dereks tone was gentle. ”You are doing so good. Color?” 

“gr...green...mm...mmas..ter..” Isaac sobbed.

Derek delivered him the last 5 blows, the hardest of the set. Isaac screamed after each one. As soon as he was don Issac hicupped a “thank you”. Derek had him in up in his lap in a tigth embraze.  
“Its done. Its over.” Derek kissed Isaacs forehead. Cradling his head with one hand Dreck rubbed circles into Isaacs back. Held him as the omega wheept. He knew the spanking hadn't so bad. Isaac had taken worse, sometimes for fun. His pup was crying not from the pain, but because he wished someone had cared for him the way Scott cares for Stiles back when he was first sent into the Omega center. Derek wished for that too, but nothing could change the past. “Everything is good, Isaac. I got you, pup.”

When Isaac calmed down, Derek whiped away his tears and showered him with kisses. He made him lay down and pulled out cooling lotion from the drawer in the nigthstand. It was a special mix Derek had Deaton make specially for this kind of occations. He applied it generously over Isaacs butt, rubbing it in with his fingers as his pup winced a little. 

When he was satisfied with his work, Derek laid down and pulled Isaac over his chest, holding him protectively as he wraped the blankets around them. “How are you feeling, pup?” He asked

“Better.” Isaac rubbed circles on his chest. His butt was warm and he could still feel the sting of the spanking, it would be gone by the morning thanks to his werewolf healing. “Kind of horny.”

Derek laugthed and gave his omega a passionate kiss. Grabing him by the hips he made the omega straddle his torso. Isaac groans as he grinds his cock against the alphas abs. 

Derek's hands travel up Isaac's legs .Slowly making their way to the omegas sore butt. Isaac lets out groan as he feels the alpha's hands grabing him, spreading his buttcheck's apart. Dereks fingers find this hole slick and ready. He slides his middle finger all the way to the knuckle easily.

Isaac moans and holds still, letting Derek explore his ass. The finger moves inside him, in and out in a lazy rythm. Derek showers him whit kisses as he finger fucks him, hitting that spot inside him that sends wave after wave of pleasure to wash over him with every trust.  
Isaac moans louder, moving his hips agains derek finger. His cock feels so good trapped between his own body and derek's. “Thats it ,pup. Grind against me. Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Derek encourages him and gives him a gentle slap in his still red butt to get him moving faster.   
Isaacs orgasm hits him hard and he comes all over both their torsos. Derek holds him, he knows they will both be sticky in the morning, but he doesnt care.


	4. MORNING AT THE HALE'S HAREM AND SCOTT'S EXAMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Derek/Isaac, some talking, and Scott being naked and probed infront of a crowd.  
> Comments are welcomed and apreciated.

Derek made Isaac bend over the bed to check his butt first thing in the morning. As expected, no trace of his late nigth spanking could be found. It had healed completly. Derek applied some more lotion to him anyway, not because the omega need it but because it pleased Derek to do so.  
It would be a long day, there was much to talk about with the new boys and he would also had to somehow get Scott throught the council examination. He knew the young alpha was out of their hands as long as he wore his collar, however apeacing the council was important in order to keep peace and safety on his territory.  
Derek had to admit he was a bit on edge. He could already feel the bond forming with the new boys and wondered if they could feel it too. Would they be too inexperienced to recognice it? As an omega it was almost a miracle they where able to keep Stiles unclaimed, untrained and free so long, and as an alpha Scott was a bit on the young side for bonds, ruts or full shifts. Was he doing rigth by the boys?  
“It will be ok, alpha” Isaac has always been receptive to his moods. “This is the best possible thing that could had happened to them. They are free of Deucalion, together , safe, and you are a good master. You wont kill Scott for defending his friend, or have Stiles tied to a breeding bench for weeks.”  
Isaac incorporated and started massaging his shoulders. “I know you want to go all the way through with the bond. I want it too, i feel it, i love them already. I can feel your restrain. Things will be all better when they are ready to fully join us as mates. But they are not ready, Alpha. Take it out on me instead.”   
Derek did, showering the omega in kisses and caresses. Isaac didnt need much prep, his ass was already moist with omega slick, but Derek made sure to stretch him with his fingers first anyway. He loved to feel Isaac's ass sucking greedely on his fingers and hear the sounds of his pleasure.  
In no time Derek had his cock sheated inside the omega, he start fucking him in a steady lazy rithm. One hand playing with the omega's tits and the other one pumping his cock hard and fast. He made Isaac cum again and again until the omega was having dry orgasms. As a werewolf Isaac was able to cum several times in a row, it was something he would have to be mindfull about when playing with Stiles, as humans had a refractory period after cuming.  
Derek felt his knott inflatting inside Isaacs hole and increased the speed of his trusts. He came inside him, the knott locking them together as he released his load inside the omega. When he was ready to pull out, Derek reached for the nigthstand and pulled out a buttplug with a jewell decorated stopper.  
Derek pushed the plug into Isaacs waiting hole, sealing his cum inside the omega. Isaac whimpers adorably as the widest part of the plug makes his way into his ass. Derek holds it there for a moment, contemplating the sigth of Isaacs distended anus as he caresses it ligthly with a finger before settling the plug all the way in. Isaacs hole thigthens around it holding it in place.   
There was nothing better to help Derek keep his cool that having his Isaac look at him with a sated expression in his eyes, his balls drained and his recently knotted ass completly full of seed and properly plugged.

***

Isaac spend the morning with Scott and Stiles in the Den while Derek attended to matters of the pack. They talked and joked, in no time it was hard for Isaac to remember that he had only meet them last nigth. Derek had breakfast sent to the Den and they ate while Isaac answered questions about their new home. After that the omega wolf showed them around the garden area of the Den.   
He could feel a strong, if still new, bond to them. He wished to cuddle and show them physical affection. It was a strange thing for him as it have never happened with anyone but Derek before. He tried not to think about it too much, he wasnt sure the 2 boys would welcome his affections anyway.   
Isaac clenched his ass to feel the pressense of the buttplug in his body more intensly whenever the boys displays of familiarity and affection towards each other made him feel lonely. The feeling of fullness reminded him that Derek loved him, and would be there for him no matter what. Still, he wanted in on the bond Stiles and Scott shared, but he had to give them their time and space. After all their world had just shifted and the one familiar thing they held on to rigth now was each other.  
Derek joined them latter, they had a lot to talk about. Derek updated them about the council situation.   
“Its very rare for an alpha to become a member of another alpha's harem voluntaraly, and you did commited what they consider a big crime so the concil wants to go ahead with a full examination to be asured that you are under my complete control.” Derek explained to Scott, who nodded and said he would submit to whatever was nesesary to stay.  
After that was settleded and it was decided between Derek and Scott that Deaton would preform the examination rather than have the council apoint their own medic, the Alpha had other news to share.  
“Deaton send in your blood test results, Stiles.” Derek said grimly. Scott's hand reached over to hold Stiles'. “ They injected you whit a heat inducer.” Derek would rather not have to talk whit the boy about the time he had to spend under the care of the omega facility. He didnt want him thinking about what could had happened to him had Scott not broke him free as quickly as he did.   
Stiles eyes widened “Ill be going into heat!?”   
“Have you never been in heat before?” Isaac said raising his eyebrows

“Nu-hu. I have been on supressants all my life. The closest i have had to a heat is like, some hot flashes and serious hornyness” Stiles replied. Then grinned as he added “And Scott usually helps with that.”   
Scott's cheeks turn sligtlhy pink as he chuclkes. “We have played with each other before. I like liking at him, but i have never...ummm... you know” Scott said  
Both boys confessed to playing whit eachother now and then, they mouth and figner each other, however Scott had never mounted Stiles. They also confessed they do where into the idea of exploring more of that whit Derek and Isaac. Forming an actual Hale Harem with them.   
“Take it slowly, learn each other, know that i encourage you to touch and play with each other as much as you like, as long as you all respect each others boundaries.” Derek said, “Its good, we are all very sexual creatures, it strengths the bond. In time, we will see where this takes us.”  
Derek didnt wanted to rush them. If it was to be it had to come naturaly whit time and trust, however a part of his brain couldnt stop thinking about all the things he would like to do to them, and the way we would display them proudly as his harem. He imagined having the 3 of them wearing nothing but crotchless panties. Their asses full of his seed with jewelled plugs keeping their holes stuffed, their nipples clamped , he would fit them with penis plugs held in place by gland rings. In his mind his boys had smiles on their faces as they all submited to him entusiastically. Putting his tougths aside he focused on the inpending task at hand, making sure Stiles was ready for his heat. 

“Deaton thinks it may hit you in the next few weeks. It would be unsafe to get you back into suppresants so shortly after you have been given such a strong inducer drug. The best would be to let it happen and then set you back on suppresants if that is what you want” Said Derek honestly.   
“Man, i have heard it sucks big time.” whinned Stiles. “I always tougth that Scott would help me trought my first heat.” There was a hint of sadness there. “We promissed...”  
“If thats what you want Stiles, and Scott agrees to it then that is how it will be.” Said Derek reasuringly. “ I told you, you are in control of your body here Stiles. ”  
“ It can be a really nice experience if you have ...umm... lets say the rigth kind of company.” Added Isaac. “”  
Scott's cheeks went from pink to red imideatly. “I...I have never...” he starts, his eyes glued to the floor. “ I can get hard, but i havent had a first rut yet. I cant grow a knot.”  
“There are other ways to help out a Omega in heat” Isaac said quickly. Embarassed Scott was kind of cute, but Isaac didnt wanted him to feel inadequate. “ Derek and i can talk you trought it if you aint sure how to. We been there planty of times.”  
So it was settled that Scott would attend to Stiles during his first heat.   
****

Setting up Scott's examination before the council takes longer than expected. Mostly because of Dereks intervention to try make it all as less invasive to Scott as possible.   
The room was full of representatives of every near by pack, sent over to confirm the insubordinated alpha's submission to Derek. Scott could feel their eyes on him as he walked naked, save for the collar on his neck, into the room. He could see Deaton in the middle of the room where some kind of medical chair and several supplies had been arranged waiting for him. He was made to stand facing the audience, head bowed and his eyes on the floor. Derek sat to the side, supervising the whole process.   
“As you can see” Derek said to the crowd. “ The young alpha is not restrained in anyway, he is submitting to me by his own choice. He is docile and receptive, like an omega, and presents no treat to anyone.”  
“He stole an omega from Deucalion.” someone on the crowd shouted. “ You should have him castrated!”  
Derek had warned Scott about the things he may hear on the council. Had begged him to show no reaction no matter what, the only voices he was to respond to where Derek and Deaton. Derek had assured him that he wouldnt let any harm come to him. Had reminded him that the collar mean he was already claimed, this was a formality to keep the peace with the coucil, ensuring noone would come after him or Stiles ever.  
“The omega was unclaimed and untrained.” Derek said sharply. “As far as we know Deucalion could have taken him from anywhere, even from one of your own territories. The young alpha has submited himself to me, he is submissibe and will clearly show no insubordination to me. I have taken the omega for my own. I have claimed both and will deal with them as i see fit.”   
The room filled with noise as an argument exploted between the crowd. Scott wasnt sure how long it lasted, to him it feelt like it was forever before the room calmed down. At the end the council agreed it was Dereks rigth to determine his future, but still wanted to have him prove his receptiveness and submission to Derek by having a public examination.  
Deaton preformed the examination. It started simple, Scott was weigthed and measured. He was made to hold his arms out as his chest and waist was measured too, just as if they where fitting him for clothes. Deaton then measured the length and tickness of his cock and examined his balls infront of everyone,anouncing the measurement and declaring it of a good normal size for an alpha male.  
Deaton then made him to climb onto the chair, he order him to scoot his butt to the edge before helping him place his feet on stirs.Scott had never felt this exposed and vulnerabe before as he did now. Half laying on his back with his legs bend and held apart by the goddamed styrs. Derek came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as deaton moved his hands to the armrests of the chair. 

“We will start with his nipples” Deaton said to the crowd. “ As you know, alpha nipples are not as receptive to stimulation as an omegas.” Deaton's gloved hands flicked and pinched Scott's nipples, manipulating them, one at a time, until they grew hard and erect. “ However, the subject does have some sensitivity and is receptive ,to some extend, to manipulation. If his alpha so desires, this can be increased with the use of medication.”   
“Open your mouth please” Deaton said to him, inserting 2 fingers into his mouth as soon as his lips parted. Then addressed the room.“ The subject is also oraly receptive, note how his change hasnt been triggered. There is no resistance, fangs or claws.”   
Deaton pulled out a medium sized dildo from his supply tray. “ Take a deep breath.” He told Scott before slowly inserting the dildo on his mouth and using it to simulate a slow fucking motion.   
“Thats it. Accept it. Acept all of it.” Derek whispered to him as Scotts eyes watered a little. “You are doing great, Scott.”   
Scott could hear the crowd talking about how humiliating it must be for him , an alpha, to be sucking cock like an omega. The truth was he had never had a problem with doing anything “like an omega” as they said. Still being exposed while hearing thier whispers and mockery increased his feeling of vulnerability.   
He tried to concentrate instead on all the times when he had sucked Stiles cock.He knew not many alphas did it or, even if they did, would admit to it, but that didnt matter. He liked doing it because it brougth pleasure to Stiles. He closed his eyes and tried to picture he was sucking Stiles. It wasnt easy, specially because the dildo was bigger than Stiles.   
Deaton pulled the dildo out of his mout and showed it to the crowd. “ No bite marks” He said to them as he put the thing away.   
A transparent cilinder device was attached to Scott's cock, it imidiately started vibrating and pumping him. Scott moaned and threw his head back, he could feel Derek caresing his cheek. “Thats good, Scott. Give in to the pleasure, let it wash over you.”  
Scotts hips moved on their own as he moaned, the device was bringing him close quicly. Derek heald his hips down as the physician lifted and weigthed his balls. He was getting close to orgasm when the device stoped cold. Causing him to grunt, his hands holding thigth to the armrests. His cock was freed from it and measured again.   
“The subject is still too young to form a knot” Said Deaton, “so i will not try to stimulate him into it.” There where some more whispers on the crowd, but Scott couldnt make what they where about.   
“Just one more thing, Scott and this will be over” Derek whispered to him.   
Scott nodded. He knew what was next.   
Deaton moved the styrs even higher and adjusted the chair so that his hips where at an angle. Deaton made him reach down and use his own hands to part his buttcheecks, exposing his anus to the room.   
“May the room notice that the subject is cooperating willingly. Presenting himself in the way an actual omega would. I belive there is no need to go any further, as this should be proof enougth of the subjects total submission to his new alpha.”  
Protests exploted among the crowd that demanded to see his hole stretched and full. He tried to block their voices out and concentrating on the thougth that soon he will be in Stiles' arms and all this will be behind him.   
“Very well,” Said Deaton, there was a note of resgination on his voice. He applied plenty of lube to Scott, massaging his asshole and perineum. “Deep breaths.”  
Scott had fingered himself before, sometimes Stiles had fingered him too and he enjoyed it, but this was too diferent, he felt vulnerable and nervous. Exposed to a crowd that wanted to see him in pain and humilated, insted of in the arms of a loving partner whos only propose was to share pleasure and intimacy. Scott couldnt relax, but if this was the price to keeping himself and Stiles away from Deucalion so be it, he would take it.  
“ Try to relax and open up for me.” Deaton choose a the thinest rod in the kith instead of a dildo. It was as thin as the boy's pinky finger. He covered it in lube before pressing the tip gently against Scotts entrance.   
Scott grunted at the invasion, his cock was still hard. He clenched his teeth as he felt the lubricated tip of the rod made its way into him slowly. He tried to relax but his body wasnt having any of that. His face felt hot, his cheeks red from humiliation and effort. A tear scaped his eyes.  
“Enougth” Said Derek firmly, Scott felt as the rod was imidately removed from his ass. “ His ass hasnt been trained yet. He is been receptive and submissive and that should be enougth for the council. We are done here.”  
There was some arguing from the crowd, but eventually even the most persistent agreed that the boy had displayed himself submissively enought.


	5. After the examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Stiles/Isaac that turns into Scott/Stiles/Isaac/Derek.   
> There is oral sex, rimming, fingering and mention of buttplugs in this chapter.

Scott's face was still red as he marched out of the room. His erection begged for attention, jumping with every single step he took, adding to his humiliation.  
Both Isaac and Stiles where waiting for him rigth outside the door. Stiles was fully clothed, while Issac only had his pants on.  
“Scotty!” Stiles huged him as soon as he saw him. His eyes traveling up and down his body, making sure he was alrgith. “Are you ok, buddy?”  
“Yeah, im fine.” Scott reasured him. Isaac covered him with a blanket and guided them back into the den.   
Once inside Scott felt instantly better.   
“Do you want to talk abou it, buddy?” Stiles asked.   
“No.” Scott said, holding the blanket around his body.“I dont. I want to leave it behind. It was necesary, now its done and its over. I want to enjoy this new life of ours starting rigth now.”   
“We can do that.” Stiles agreed, noting that Scott was still hard.“ So... you want us to start the enjoying part, rigth now?”   
Scott discarted the blanket. “Derek did said that as harem members of his pack we where to play among each other as much as possible. Want to join us, Isaac?”  
“Sure.” The wolf omega said. “How do you want it? ”  
“So i get to make the calls?” Scott sounded amused.  
“Well, you did kind of had a shitty morning Scotty.” Stiles answered.   
Insted of responding Scott gently pushed Stiles against the wall, striping him of his shirt, before droping to his knees. His hands worked his pants off his hips, the omega was going commando. Licking his lips he looked up at Stiles. He held eye contact with him as he opened his mouth, slowly took the omega's cock into his mouth. Stiles mouth fell open, gasps and moans coming out of him. He burried his hands on Scots hair, petting and caresing. He felt the alphas jaw with one hand as the other cradeled the back of the alphas head. “Scooootty..”  
Scott's eyes smiled at him when he heard his name. He liked the feeling of Stiles little cock resting over his tounge, letting out a deep moan that made his throat vibrate making Stiles moan harder. “Ooooh... Scootty ...mmmm... feels good..”   
Scott held Stiles by the hips. He sucked harder as he let one of his hands drop from the omegas hip, caresing his butt and tigth on his way to the back of Stiles knee. He lift it and place it over his shoulder. He pulled back from Stiles cook and looked up at him with raised eyebrows, asking. Stiles nodded.  
In one movement Scott incorporated himself ,lifting Stiles off the ground as his if he weigthed nothing at all, holding him by the hips against the wall. Stiles tigths rested on Scotts shoulders as Scott alternated between licking and sucking at the omega's dick. “Isaac...” he called between licks. Scott widenned his stance pushing his butt out as an offering to the wolf omega. “Touch me? finger me? Do whatever you want to me.”  
Isaac smiled as he crawled into the space between Scott and the wall. The alpha spread this knees for him. Giving him plenty of acces to play with his heavy cock and balls. Isaac brougth one of his hands to his lips and sucked on his own finger, covering it with saliva as his other hand craddled and fondled Scotts balls. Pulling his wet finger out of his mouth, Isaac kissed and licked his way up the shaft infront of him, while reaching around the alphas hips to play with his asshole. It was still slick from the lube Deaton had used during the examination. Isaacs finger caressed the rim of Scotts hole, making the alpha moan sweetly. This time the intrusion was welcomed.  
Isaac worked the ring of muscles until it start relaxing and opening up before slowly pushing the tip of his finger in. The sensation of having his ass played with made Scott suck harder on the cock between his lips. “aaah....Scott... more.... please.... Scotty” Stiles pleaded, his hands clutching Scotts hair as the alpha complied.   
“What a lovely view!” Derek said as he entered the room. The 3 boys paused and looked at him. Isaacs finger still burried on Scotts ass. Stiles dick between Scott's lips. It made him instantly hard. “No, no, lovely ones, keep going.”  
He position himself behind Scott, pulled his hard dick out, he grinded it against Scotts butt. His arms reached around the younger alpha to play with his nipples, Scott moaned even more even his nipples became hard under Dreks fingers.  
“Suck him good, pup” Derek said to Isaac. “Make him cum hard with your finger on his ass.”   
Isaac obeyed, taking Scotts cock fully in his mouth as he relaxed his throat, sucking hard. His finger moved in and out the alphas ass in time with his head. Scotts moans grew desperate.   
“Oohh...Scotty... i love it when you moan like that.... It so hot...” Stiles words came between his own desperate moans. Derek looked up at him. The human omega was lovely like this, his hands on Scotts head, honey eyes hooded with passion, his mouth open and inviting. Derek smiled up at him.  
“Suck your human good, alpha pup.” He whispered near Scotts ear. “He has a lovely voice, make him cry out in pleasure.”   
Scott had Stiles coming in no time.   
“ ScottScottyscottSCOTTscooott” Stiles repeated his name like a prayer as he spent himself into Scotts awaiting mouth. He swallowed everything the omega had to give him. The taste of Stiles essence pushed him over the edge. with a grunt he came into Isaacs mouth. Isaac sucked and licked every last drop before pulling his finger out of Scott's ass.  
Derek helped Scott lower Stiles to the ground, where Isaac's open arms where waiting for him. Isaac leaned against the wall settling Stiles between his open legs, back flat against his chest. His cock resting against the curve of Stiles ass. Scott sat besides them, leaning against the wall, flushed and panting on his orgasms afterglow.  
Isaac felt really bold and held Stiles jaw, guiding him in for a kiss. The boy moaned at the taste of Scott in his mouth, kissing him back fiercly. When their lips parted there was a string of saliva, mixed with Scotts seed, between the mouth of both omegas.   
“Come here, pup. On all fours.” Derek said to Isaac. Stiles moved into Scotts arms to get out of his way. “head down, ass up.”  
“So freaking hot!” Stiles said.  
“So glad you like it, baby.” Derek he draged a near by chair and sat down by near Isaacs side, leaning down to pet his butt. He pulled the back panel fo Isaac's pants down, revealing the Jeweled plug stretching the boy's anus. He pulled it out slowly, it made a wet sound as it left the omegas body. Isaac let out a little grunt, suddenly feeling empty. He could feel Dereks seed and his own slick as it leaked out of his boddy. “Come here, Stiles”   
Scott let Stiles go as the boy started to get up but Derek stoped him. “No, on all fours like Isaac. Crowl”  
Stiles obeyed , but Derek stoped him again, a gleam on his eyes. “No, baby, spread your legs more. Scott is looking at you, let him see how your balls hang from your body as you move. Sway your hips for him.”   
Stiles smiled mischiveously as he obeyed. Scott had to admit the view was very tempting.   
“Have you ever licked another Omega's hole, baby” Derek's hand reached for Stiles jaw, caressing him.   
“No” The boy responded.   
“What do you think of Isaac's, baby? Isnt it pretty?” Derek's other hand rested on the wolf's butt.  
“Yeah! It is!” Stiles licked his lips.   
“Do you like to see my seed running out of his hole, baby?” Derek used his tumb to caress the omegas hole, spreading the seed mixed omega slick around. Isaac moaned and arched his back.  
“Yesss”   
“Some day, Stiles, when you both are ready this is how your own hole will look after Scott fills you up.” Derek looked at Scott. “Crawl here Scott, my alpha pup. I want you to see it closely and know how beautifull an omega is when he's leaking alpha seed.”  
“Yes, alpha.” Scott aproached on all fours. “ It do is beautiful”  
Derek parted his legs and guided Scott to kneel between them.   
“Do you want to taste him, Stiles?” Derek asked while petting Scott's hair. In no time the young alpha was fully leaning against him with his head resting on his knee.  
“Yeah, please. May i?” Stiles answer made Isaac moan in anticipation.  
“Do you remember the color sistem? Green means continue, Yellow means slow down and Red means stop. If at any moment you want to stop you should call Red.”  
“Yeah, yeah, got it! Can i lick him now?” Stiles was eagerness to taste Isaac was endearing to Derek.  
“Isaac, color?” Derek said.   
“Green, alpha.” came Isaac's response.  
“how about you Stiles, color?” Derek tested.  
“Green, ooh so green! Super green. It couldnt be any greener.” Derek laugthed at Stiles response, so did Scott.   
“Ok, baby. Spread him open and start gently.” Derek gave him a smile of aprovation as he parted Isaacs buttcheeks with his hands and dived in, licking the seed from Isaacs hole. The omega wolf gasped and moaned.  
“Feel free to touch yourself if you want to, alpha pup.” Derek said softly to Scott as he himself started jerking off.   
Scott looked up to him. “ Do you want me to help you-” he started. But Derek cut him up. “No, I want to bring myself off over your chest. Would you like that?”   
“Yes.” Scott leaned on his leg, his head back exposing his neck and chest to Derek, relaxing.   
“Remember that Stiles is new to this, pup, be sure to be vocal about how you like it.” Derek said to Isaac. Scott enjoyed the view,With one hand he was petting his own dick, and the other reach out to pet Isaacs hair.  
“You are so beautiful, Isaac.” Scott said to the grunting, moaning omega.  
Stiles touge laped at Isaacs hole, exploring the outside eagerly but slowly at first. His tounge caresing the ring of muscles in a rithmic circular motion. The taste was intoxicating to Stiles, a mix between the alpha's seed and the sweetness of Isaac's juices.   
“aah..Sti-Stiles...aaah..mmmmm....so good” Isaac moaned. “More... stiles, faster....please”   
Stiles speed up the rythm of his laps, Isaacs moans grew louder. Scott couldnt decide what was sexier, if the way Stiles looked eating Isaac out or the look extasy on Isaac's face.  
“mmmmmmhh....aaaaah...please.....close......aaaaah.... in me.....please....please...stiles” Isaac moaned, Stiles was uncertain of what that meaned, it must have shown because derek said:“He wants you to fuck him with your tounge, baby. Push it in and out of him.”   
Stiles complied, moving his tounge in and out in a rythm, french kissing Isaac's hole. Derek and Scott both strocked themselves fasters as they heard Isaac cry of pleasure. The omega's dick jumped by the force of his orgams, his seed wasnt as abundant as an alpha's, but still created a small pool in the floor beneath him. Derek let out a grunt as he came hard over Scott's chest, followed closely by Scott who came all over his hand.   
“oh fuck Scotty, I kid you not, Isaacs butt is pure magic. You need to try it out, dude.” Stiles said to Scott. Admiring how sexy his friend, now lover, looked covered in Derek's seed.  
“Yes! Please Scott, give it a try to eating my ass.” Isaac said giggling and rolling over onto his back. “Just give me a sec to catch my breath first.”

Derek laugthed too.


End file.
